Rest In Peace, Marina Garito
by Totorsg
Summary: la fin de l'épisode 6x18 "Rest in peace marina Garito" à ma manière. SMAC


**« Rest In Peace, Marina Garito »**

**Auteur:**Totorsg

**Genre:** OS SMAC

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Note:** Juste une réécriture de la fin du 6x18 « Rest in Peace, Marina Garito » à ma manière donc ceux qui n'ont pas et qu'il ne veulent pas savoir passer votre chemin. Bon dans l'épisode la fin est déjà un peu Smac mais je sais pas, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose manquait, j'ai trouvé ça trop impersonnel... Du coup hier soir ne sachant pas dormir j'ai pondu cette petite OS très courte...

**Bonne Lecture**

Il était tard, Mac était dans les couloirs du labo quand il passa devant le bureau de Stella. C'est comme ça qu'il la vit allongée sur le canapé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle s'accordait enfin un moment de répit. Il allait partir lorsqu' il décida finalement d'entrer dans le bureau et de se diriger vers elle. Il la regarda un instant : elle semblait si sereine… Il s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil, prit la lettre posée à coté d'elle, dans ses mains et se mit à la lire. Marina Garito avait enfin trouvé la paix, elle s'était souvenue, avait trouvé les réponses qu'elle cherchait depuis toutes ces années, réponses dont elle avait besoin pour tourner la page. Elle allait aller de l'avant, de nouveau s'autoriser à vivre sans devoir regarder en arrière à tout bout de champ. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement et cet homme lui avait pris sa vie comme il avait prit la vie de son frère des années plus tôt…

Mac reposa la lettre sur la table basse et se tourna de nouveau vers Stella. Il se mit alors à la contempler. En cet instant elle semblait si paisible, elle semblait profiter d'un sommeil réparateur bien mérité. Il fallait dire que ces deux-trois derniers jours avaient été rude et avaient été particulièrement éprouvants pour Stella. Elle s'était donné corps et âme dans cette enquête. Alors que tout le monde croyait au suicide de Marina, elle s'était battu pour prouver le contraire, allant même jusqu'à se disputer avec Sid. Elle avait vraiment mis toute sa force et son énergie dans cette affaire, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu de se retrouver à l'hôpital. Elle aurait pu d'ailleurs, y rester… si Don n'avait pas était là, s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. En y pensant, Mac ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour de nouveau bloquer son regard sur le visage de Stella. Il leva une main hésitante… puis finalement osa : il posa sa main sur la joue de Stella et se mit à la lui caresser du pouce. Il avait eu si peur pour elle. Quand Don l'avait appelé pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé et que Stella était à l'hôpital, une soudaine angoisse s'était emparé de lui mais Flack l'avait rassuré : Stella ne semblait rien avoir de grave. Pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rendre en quatrième vitesse à l'hôpital, une certaine inquiétude toujours présente malgré tout.

Mac secoua légèrement la tête, cette femme avait décidément le don de se mettre en danger et lui, ne pouvait à chaque fois s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Stella était sa meilleure amie, elle comptait énormément pour lui et il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de la perdre. Heureusement, tout allait bien, Stella s'en était plutôt bien remise et toute cette histoire était enfin finie. La tension avait pu retomber et c'était sûrement à cause de ce mélange d'émotion mêlé à la fatigue qu'elle avait pu ressentir depuis le début de l'affaire, que Stella s'était endormie, là, sur ce canapé.

Mac soupira, il était si heureux qu'elle s'en soit sortie saine et sauve… Il lui caressa une dernière fois la joue puis se leva, il repositionna correctement la couverture sur Stella pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, puis se pencha de nouveau sur elle. Il frôla son front de ses lèvres et lui déposa un tendre baiser.

« Reposez-vous bien Stella. »

Sur ce dernier geste et cette dernière parole, Mac sortit du bureau, non sans avoir au préalable, jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son amie endormie.

Oui, tout était fini, Stella était de nouveau paisible et se remettait des évènements passés. Quant à Marina Garito, elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même et avait retrouvé son frère parmi les cieux…

C'est alors qu'à cet instant, on pu apercevoir dans le ciel de Manhattan, une nouvelle étoile qui brillait.

FIN

voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ^^


End file.
